La princesa y el guardian
by Sabaku no Nadely
Summary: Sakura es la princesa de otra dimension, Sasuke su guardian; el reino de Sakura es atacado y ella y Sasuke escapan a otra dimension donde formaran el equipo 7 y viviran una vida llena de aventuras, amigos y amor
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1:**_

_Hace mucho tiempo un Dios estaba en guerra con otro, duraron siglos en guerra, hasta que una familia le presto su ayuda a uno de los Dioses esta familia era la familia Haruno, el Dios ganador bendijo a la familia con poder sobre los elementos y un extraño poder, el Dios perdedor se enojo mucho y maldijo a la familia condenandola ha vivir en una dimensión devastadora, el Dios ganador al no poder quitar la maldicion decidio cambiarla, la familia viviria en una dimension llena de vida silvestre y calma._

_La familia Haruno creo un reino lleno de paz; el actual rey el rey Kizashi Haruno tenia una hija con Mebuki Haruno, esta niña tenia el pelo rosa, ojos de un presioso color jade y piel blanca, una completa belleza; En esta dimension existian otras criaturas llamadas Elfens, parecidos a humanos, solo que tenian orejas mas puntiagudas, colmillos y tenian los sentidos muy avanzados. El rey tenia como mano derecha a un Elfen, Madara Uchiha, la familia Uchiha habia servido al rey como guardia personal, el a cada Haruno se le asignaba un Uchiha el cual seria su fiel compañero; Madara queria tomar el poder haci que engaño al rey y se hizo al poder…._

**Ahora contare lo que esta sucediendo:**

Una niña pelirosada y de ojos jade como de 7 años de edad corria desesperadamente por los pasillos de un castillo el cual estaba siendo atacado, los Uchihas… algunos Uchihas estaban atacando el castillo; De pronto un chico aparece al lado de la chica, Tenia el pelo azabache y sus ojos eran negros, era de tez nivea y para ser un niño tenia musculos pero sin exagerar

"_Un Uchiha…" _Penso la niña

**-Princesa Sakura… acompañeme- **Dijo el niño extendiendo la mano hacia Sakura –**No tiene que temer de mi yo soy su Elfen, Sasuke Uchiha… y solo le soy leal a usted-**

Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke temblorosamente y este la acerco a él y comenzaron a correr, Sasuke se dirigia a una hhabitación del castillo, allí entraron y encontraron a Mebuki y Kizashi

-**Madre- **Dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a su madre

**-Buen trabajo Sasuke- **Dijo el rey al mucho este hizo un revelerencia

**-Sakura cariño…-** Comenzo a hablar la madre **–Desde ahora Sasuke te cuidara, debes escapar… te enviaremos a la otra dimensión no te separes de Sasuke y te encuenta que te amamos…-**

Sakura no entendia su madre le entrego una mochila a la pequeña, Mebuki comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente, Kizashi le entrego ha Sasuke un pergamino y destapo un viejo espejo que se encontraba en la habitación; Sasuke tomo delicadamente la mano de Sakura y la condujo hacia el espejo, Sakura le dio una última mirada a sus padres y una lagrima negra salio de sus ojos…

**Mientras en konoha…**

El tercer Hokage se encontraba en su oficina parado delante de una ventana mirando su villa que pronto había de cambiar, una brisa paso por la habitación y el hokage dijo:

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**

El Hokage se volteo y miro a los dos niños parados en su oficina; un niño que se veia que no le temia a nada y era fuerta, y una niña que se asomaba desde su espalda, una niña hermosamente vestida con un vestido elegante lleno de piedras preciosas que adornaban su cabello, vestido y piel.

Sasuke le lanzo el pergamino que le fue dado por el rey y Sarutobi lo agarra y lo lee

"_Sarutobi-sensei, el reino Haruno necesita de un favor, necesitamos que cuide de la princesa Sakura Haruno_

_Los Uchiha han dado un golpe de estado y nos han derrocado la única esperanza del reino es la princesa Sakura, por favor cuide de ella_

_Ella no sabe nada de lo que ocurrio y por favor no se lo diga_

_Ella ya tiene a su guardian Sasuke Uchiha uno de los pocos que no nos traicionaron…_

_Sus archivos estan en la mochila que tiene mi hija tomelos y comprube_

_Gracias por su comprención"_

_**Kizashi Haruno**_

_**Mebuki Haruno**_

"_Umm… entonces ella es la niña…."_ Penso el hokage y dijo:

**-De acuerdo entiendo, necesito los archivos que estan en la mochila de la joven- **Dijo apuntando a la mochila que tenia la joven **–Se hospedaran con Itachi Uchiha si no me equivoco es tu hermano Sasuke-san –**

Sasuke asintio con la cabeza, el Hokage esbozo una sonrisa y acompaño a los niños hasta la casa de Itachi, en el camino, las personas se les quedaban viendo, Sasuke ignoraba las miradas de las niñas y vigilaba a Sakura de reojo, encambio ella miraba todo con admiracion nunca habia visto nada parecido por que en su corta vida nunca habia salido del palacio. Caminaron por un barrio hasta que llegaron a una enorme casa que en los muros tenia el simbolo del clan Uchiha un abanico rojo con blanco, Sarutobi toco a la puerta y se oyo un –**Ya voy – **Desde dentro; al abrirse la puerta se vio a un hombre de cabellos azabaches amarrados en una coleta baja, con ojos del mismo color, tez nivea y unas particulares ojeras, este al ver al hokage hizo un rebernecia

**-Hokage-sama que lo trae por aquí- **Dijo Itachi sin fijarse en los dos niños que estaban detrás del Hokage

**-Pues…- **Dijo el hokage y dejo ver a los dos niños

Itachi abrio los ojos como plato por la gran sorpresa de ver a su hermano y a su princesa justamente delante de su puerta

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic dejen review, espero que continuen leyendo hasta yo estoy emocionada de lo que se me va a ocurrir**

"_**Empieza nuestra historia…**_

_**Se que me dolera dejar atrás todo lo que fui**_

_**Para volverme alguien más**_

_**Aunque te diga que me dejes atrás**_

_**Un lazo nos une fuertemente**_

_**Y nunca nos dejara escapar…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2:**_

Itachi rapidamente hizo un reverencia por sentir la presencia de su adorada princesa y los invito a pasar; Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron en el sofá de tres plazas que había en la sala y el hokage y Itachi en sillones apartes.

**-Itachi por una emergencia que ha ocurrido en el reino Haruno, Kizashi a confiado a su princesa Sakura Haruno a nuestro cuidado- **Dijo Sarutobi fumando su pipa** –Como puedes haber notado tu hermano parece que es su guardian y quiero saber si no es molestia que se hospedaran aquí contigo-**

**-Claro que no es ningún problema Hokage-sama- **Dijo respetuosamente Itachi

**-Pues bien quiero que estos niños vivan normalmente y asistiran a la academia nija- **Dijo el Hokage

**-¿Los dos?- **Pregunto Itachi

**-Por supuesto, Sakura tambien tiene que aprender a defenderce sola- **Dijo el Hokage

Itachi se limito ha asentir…

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Cuando el Hokage se marcho Itachi camino hacia Sasuke y lo miro fijamente, para luego abrazarle y decir

**-Cuanto tiempo sin ver a mi Otouto-**

Sakura miraba la escena curiosa, mientras Sasuke se fastidiaba cada vez mas, cuando Itachi lo suelta, se acerca al oido de Sasuke y le dice:

**-Saliste suertudo Otouto, eres guardian de la chica que te…-** Itachi no pudo seguir ya que Sasuke le había dado un golpe en el estomago; Itachi agarro su estomago mientras su cara se ponia de color azul; ya despues de que a Itachi se le calmara el dolor vio como Sakura bostezaba

**-Bueno creo que le mostrare su cuarto a la princesa… acompañeme por favor-** Dijo Itachi

Sakura asintio, y Itachi la guio por entre las escaleras a uno de las habitaciones, era un pasillo con dos puertas a cada lado y una en el final del pasillo, Itachi guio a Sakura a su habitación la cual era la del fondo; cuando Itachi abrio la puerta Sakura pudo ver la habitación:

_Una puerta que conducia al baño, un armario de madera pintado de blanco, una cama en el centro de la habitación la cual tenía una covertura de color negra con rojo, dos mesitas acada lado de la cama del mismo color que el armario y sobre ellas dos lámparas, y un pequeño escritorio con unos estantes donde estaban amontonados muchos libros y la habitacion estaba pintada de un color crema con una franja en el centro de color rosa pastel._

**-Esta sera tu habitación princesa…-** Dijo Itachi

**-Gracias… Uchiha-san-** Dijo timidamente Sakura

**-Por favor dime Itachi…-**

**-Si…-**

**-Bueno te dejo sola para que desempaques y descanses…-**

**-Ok…-**

Itachi salio de la habitacion dejando a Sakura en ella; Itachi camino hasta la sala donde encontro a Sasuke que estaba comiendo una manzana

"_¿De donde demonios salio esa manzana?"_ Penso Itachi con una cara de WTF

**-Sasuke…-** Dijo Itachi llamando bagamente la atención de Sasuke **–Sabes que tendremos que hacer unos cambios contigo verdad?-**

Sasuke puso una cara de que diablos hablaba su hermano a caso estaba drogado

**-Aquí no puedes tener tus orejas puntiagudas, pero supongo que puedes controlar su tamaño-** Dijo Itachi y Sasuke asintio y disminullo el tamaño de sus orejas para que pareciesen las de un humano

**-Y tendremos que limar tus colmillos-** Dijo macabramente Itachi mientras agarraba una lima y se acercaba a Sasuke peligrosamente

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Al dia siguiente…**_

Sasuke, Sakura y Itachi caminaban hacia la academia ninja.

_Sasuke se encontraba vestido con una camiseta de cuello ancho color azul marino con el simbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, bermudas blancas, santalias ninjas y vendajes en sus pies y pesas en las manos; Itachi con su uniforme de jounnin y Sakura hiba vestida con un kimono de guerra de mangas largas que solo dejaban ver los dedos de sus manos y le llegaba hasta dos dedos por arriba de las rodillas rojo y con el simbolo del clan Haruno en la espalda, sandalias nijnjas y con vendajes en los pies al igual que Sasuke._ Hoy seria el primer dia de Sasuke y Sakura en la academia ninja y Itachi se ofrecio a acompañarlos, ya el Hokage habia echo todos los tramites; Cuando llegaron Itachi se despidio de ellos en la entrada.

_**En el salón…**_

Iruka trataba de calmar a sus alumnos sin nigún resultado hasta que grito:

**-SILENCIO!- **

Y todos callaron, Iruka esbozo una sonrisa y prosiguio

**-Muy bien alumnos hoy tendremos a dos compañeros nuevos espero que los trateis bien… Pasen-**

La puerta del salon se abrio y por ella entraron Sasuke y Sakura; los murmullos no se hizieron esperar, Sakura tapo sus ojos con su flequillo que tapaba su frente con temor, Sasuke al notar eso se paro enfrente de ella desafiante y con una mirada intimido a mas de uno

**-Muy bien presentense a la clase por favor-** Dijo Iruka

**-mhp-** respondio Sasuke **–Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-**

**-Mi nombre es…-** Comenzo a hablar timidamente Sakura y junto todo su coraje y alzo su rostro y dejo ver sus ojos desafiante **–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-** Dijo con mucho orgullo, cosa que hizo que Sasuke esbozara una sonrisa imperseptible para cualquiera exepto para Sakura, el guardia y su amo desarollaban un lazo extremadamente fuerte el cual permitia sentir un poco los sentimientos de su compañero y entre mas estrecha la relación mas fuerte pueden sentir sus sentimientos.

**-Sientense por favor- **Dijo Iruka

Sasuke paso su mirada por el aula habían varios asientos vasios pero desidio por sentarse al lado de un pelirubio con vigotes que estaba solo en una mesa…

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo dejen review y espero que sigan apoyandome como lo hacen hasta ahora muchas gracias**

"_**Aunque estemos separados algo nos une**_

_**Un hilo invisible que hace que siempre**_

_**Nos sintamos **_

_**Empezamos una nueva vida juntos que espero que nos llene de felicidad**_

_**Y aunque pienses que no te necesito **_

_** Haz de recordar… **_

_**Que siempre estare aquí"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3:**_

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron a cada lado del pelirubio el cual los miro sorprendido y confundido

**-Hola…-**Saludo Sakura

**-Hola…-** Le correspondio el saludo el pelirubio

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** Pregunto Sakura, Sasuke tambien estaba un poco curioso pero lo disimulo

**-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!-** Dijo alegremente el pelirubio que recibio una reprimenda de parte de Iruka.

La clase transcurrio rapido y Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se habian caido bien; era hora del almuerzo y los tres desidieron ir a almorzar a un lugar llamado el Ichiraku que parecia ser el lugar favorito de Naruto; al llegar se sentaron en la barra y hordenaron tres tazones de ramen

**-Naruto…-** Dijo la pelirosa captando la atención del rubio **-¿Qué es el ramen?-**

Naruto abrio los ojos a mas no poder como alguien no sabia lo que era el ramen, cuando sirvieron los platos Naruto no toco su comida hasta que Sakura provo el primer vocado de la suya

**-Umm…. Esta delicioso-** Dijo Sakura emocionada

Naruto sonrio zorrunamente y dijo/grito:

-**Ves el ramen es delicioso, es alimento de los dioses y los del Ichiraku son los mejores! Dattebayo-**

El dia paso tranquilo cuando Sasuke y Sakura se dirigian a casa…

**-Sasuke…-**Dijo Sakura mientras caia desmayada; Sasuke como reflejo la agarro y la cargo tipo recien casados y corrio lo más rapido que pudo hacia el hospital; Ya que horas antes del amanecer habia recorrído la aldea completa memorizando los lugares escenciales osea, la academia, el campo de entrenamiento, la casa, el hospital y la torre del hokage;Cuando llego una enfermera se hacerco a él y cuando vio a Sakura inconsiente la atendio, Sasuke se fue rapido a la casa donde se encontraba Itachi, al llegar entro y fue a la cocina donde estaba su hermano

**-Itachi!-**Llamo Sasuke a su hermano

Itachi volteo a ver a Sasuke

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Dijo Itachi

**-Sakura esta inconsiente y la lleve al hospital-** Dijo Sasuke

Itachi abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y Sasuke y el partieron hacia el hospital, al llegar fueron al recibidor y preguntaron por Sakura y la enfermera les dijo en que habitación se encontraban; los dos pelinegros avanzaban rapidamente por los pasillos como almas que lleba el diablo para despues pararse en seco frente a la habitación de la pelirosada; al entrar a los dos pelinegros se les partio el corazón, su princesa se encontraba acostada en una cama con una mascarilla en la cara, respiraba muy lentamente en sus brazos habian varios sueros y pinchadas de agujas, la enfermera los dejo solos con la pelirosa

**-Itachi… ¿Por qué Sakura esta en este estado?-**Pregunto Sasuke por el lazo que los unia Sasuke tendia a dejar ver mas a menudo sus sentimientos

**-Sasuke conoces la leyenda del reino Haruno, ¿Verdad?-** Dijo Itachi, Sasuke asintio **– Hay una parte que dice que entre ellos nacera una pelirosada de ojos jade pura de todo conocimiento del odio, Nuestro tio madara temia de ese poder, cuando nacio la niña se puso en panico y destrozo la casa; cuando atravesaisteis el portal Sakura tuvo un severo cambio de estado, lo que quiero decir sus celulas estan inestables y van muriendo una a una y ha este paso en menos de mes morira-** Dijo Itachi serio

**-¿y que podemos hacer?-**

**-la única persona que conosco que podria ayudar es uno de los tre sannin, Tsunade Senju, pediremos ayuda a el hokage-** Dijo Itachi, Sasuke se limito a asentir

Itachi se habia marchado hacia la torre del hokage y dejo a Sakura y Sasuke allí; Sasuke se acerco a la cama donde yacia su ama, y unos sentimientos llenaron su corazón

_Miedo, soledad, vacio, decepción…_

Eran los sentimientos transmitidos de Sakura, Sasuke paso una mano sobre la mejilla de la pelirosa y dijo

**-¿Qué estas soñándo? Mi flor de cerezo…-**

**Mientras tanto en la torre del hokage…**

**-…ya veo…-** Dijo el Hokage

**-Si y por favor pido que me ayude a encontrar a Tsunade-** Dijo Itachi

**-De acuerdo… los elegidos para la mison estaran a mi cargo-** Dijo el Hokage

**-si pero… sabe bien como yo que Sasuke no se quedara de brazos cruzados-**

**-Lo se…. Ahora los que iran a esta misión son…-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Al dia siguiente**

Sasuke se habia quedado toda la noche en el hospital al lado de Sakura, Itachi llego y le dijo

**-Sasuke… ya solite ayuda al hokage y hizo de esto una mision oficial pariremos ahora, tengo tus cosas listas…. Vamos-** Dijo Itachi

Sasuke se separo de la cama de Sakura y le beso la frente para despues irse con su hermano; Ya cuando estaban en las puertas de Konoha esperaron unos minutos y dos hombres se dirigian hacia elllos; uno tenia el pelo gris, y su cara estaba casi completamente tapada con su mascara y su vandana ninja, y el traje de jounnin; El otro tenia el cabello blanco despeinado amarrado en una coleta baja, tenia extrañas marcas en la cara y su rostro parecia el de un pervertido

**-Ya era hora de que llegaran Kakashi-sensei- **Dijo Itachi, Sasuke estaba un poco confundido su hermano Itachi el prodijio de la familia llamando sensei a él de pelo gris que supuestamente se llamaba Kakashi

**-Lo siento es que me perdi en el camino de la vida…-** se "excuso" Kakashi **– ho tu debes ser Sasuke el hermano de Itachi…, un gusto soy Kakashi Hatake-**

**-Y yo soy Hiraiya- **Se presento el peli blanco, Sasuke solo asintio con la cabeza

**-Bueno Vamonos…-** Dio Itachi y los 4 empezaron a caminar

**Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo es un giro muy drastico que Sakura se desmayara pero que imporata, mentira me importa mucho, dejen review y espero que me sigan apoyando, gracias por leer**

"_**Ahora que lo pienso poco te llevo conociendo**_

_**Pero ya eres escencial en mi vida**_

_**Por ti moveria tierra y cielo para que fuezes feliz**_

_**Tal vez no me recuerdes pero yo si a ti**_

_**La que de pequeño me hizo por primera**_

_**Vez sonreir…" **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4:**_

Los 4 ya habían llegado a la primera villa y Sasuke pregunto a Jiraiya

**-y ¿qué tipos de lugares frecuenta Tsunade?-**

Los 3 hombre desviaron la mirara y se pusieron nerviosos hasta que de un bar salio despedida una silla y después salio una Tsunade muy molesta y shizune con cara de miedo cargando a

**-Como te atreves hijo de mierda….-** Grito Tsunade pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de quienes estaban alli

-**Hol.. Tsunade (u_uU)-** Dijo Jiraiya con una gota bajando en su sien

**-Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi…-** dijo Tsunade **-¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Venimos a pedirte un favor Tsunade-** Respondio Itachi

**-¿Y para pedir un favor hay que traer tantos escoltas?-** Dijo Ironica Tsunade

**-Se suponia que solo vendriamos yo,Sasuke el hermano de Itachi e Itachi, pero Jiraiya se invito solo-** Dijo Kakashi rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza

"_con que ese niño es el hermano pequeño de Itachi"_ Penso Tsunade **– y bien ¿Qué quieren pedirme?**

**-Queremos que nos acompañes a Konoha-** Dijo Sasuke serio

**-JAMAS!-**Grito Tsunade** – Nunca volvere a esa villa-**

**-Claro que si!, sera por las buenas o por las malas!- **Alzo la voz Sasuke sorprendiendo a Itachi, ya que nunca habia visto a Sasuke raccionar asi

**-OBLIGAME, NIÑATO EMO, CABELLO DE TRASERO DE GALLINA!-** Grito Tsunade

-**Claro que lo hare, vieja borracha!-** Contraataco Sasuke

**-Calma, calma los dos-** Intento calmarlos Jiraiya y como respuesta resibio

**-CIERRA LA BOCA!-** dijeron a uniisono Tsunade y Sasuke

**-YA BASTA LOS DOS!-**Les reprocharon a unisono Itachi y Shizune

**-Pero él/ella comenzo-** Dijeron Tsunade y Sasuke

**-bueno, por que no hacemos esto mas sensillo pasado mañana Sasuke y Tsunade pelearan-** Dijo Kakashi aburridamente

**-De acuerdo si este mocoso me gana, ire a Konoha y le dare mi collar-** Dijo Tsunade desafiante **–Pero si yo gano El mocoso se volvera mi esclavo-**

-**No voy a perder-** Dijo Sasuke desafiante

**-Bueno nos vemos pasado mañana-** Dijo Tsunade para irse caminando con Shizune ha su lado

**-Tsunade-sama esta segura de querer apostar el collar?-** Le pregunto Shizune preocupada

**-Shizune, acuerdate que son dos collares uno para las personas como ellos y ese chico es…. Especial….-**Se limito a decir Tsunade

_**-000-000-000-000-000-000-000-**_

Cuando los 4 shinobis se hospedaron en un hotel, Kakashi saco su inseparable librito anaranjado y comenzo a leer, Itachi fue a preparar algo de comer, y Jiraiya fue a quien sabe donde; Sasuke se sentó en un sillón enfrente de Kakashi y le pregunto:

**-Kakashi…-** Dij el azabache llamando la atención de Kakashi **-¿Usted podría… ayudarme a entrenar mañana?-**

**-Claro Sasuke-** Dijo Kakazhi mostrando alegria en su unico ojo visible

**-Y Kakashi-sensei de que es ese libro?-**Pregunto inosentemente Sasuke

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera contestarle, un kunai atravezo la sala y se clazo en la pared muy cerca de la cara de Kakashi

**-Si se atreve a decirlo lo mato-** Dijo con voz de unltratumba Itachi desde la puerta de la cosina con la mano en el aire indicando que fue el que lanzo el kunai

_**Al dia siguiente…**_

en el bosque se encontraban, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Itachi observando como Sasuke se ponia a entrenar con un clon de Kakashi; Despues de que Sasuke eliminara los 20 clones de practica que Kakashi había echo, Kakashi le dijo

**-Sasuke, ven quiero enseñarte algo-** Kakashi hizo amago para que se hacercara a él, Jiraiya e Itachi que estabn sentados en las ramas de un arból pusieron más atensión

**-Quiero enseñarte una tecnica llamada Chidori-**

Itachi y Jiraiya se sorprendieron por la tecnica que Kakashi queria que Sasuke aprendiera

**-Hmp-** "dijo" Sasuke mientras asentia

**-Observa-** Dijo Kakashi mientras se alejaba, hasta posicionarse enfrente de una enorme piedra, y en su mano comenzo a formarse un rayo que hacia unos sonidos de millones de aves **–Chidori-** Dijo Kakashi para estrellar su mano con la roca la cual se parieo en pedazos

**-Muy bien, ahora trata de consentrarte…**

_**-0-00-0-00-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-**_

Sasuke se desplomo en la cama del hotel, muerto de cansancio, despues de todo el entrenamiento, y no pudo hacer ni siquiera un chidori, eso era patetico, y ademas en los últimos dos dias, se habia comportado extraño parece que el lazo con Sakura estaba afectando su forma de ser, estaba hablando demasiado, había alzado la voz, se molestaba facilmente, se habia revajado alo pedirle ayuda a Kakashi, y su orgullo no podría estar mas lastimado; pero aun haci la noche anterior no pudo nisiquiera dormir comodamente ya que Sakura atormentaba sus sueños_, ¿Cómo estaria?, ¿Qué le esta sucediendo? Y ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?_

Sasuke se dispuso a dormir…

_**En los sueños de Sasuke**_

**-Sasuke…-**

**-¿Qué pasa mi flor?-** Dijo Sasuke ha una hermosa niña de pelo rosa

**-Tengo miedo…-**

**-¿de que?-**

**-De florecer-**

**-no entiendo…-**

**-…-**

**-no tines que temer mi flor yo estare aquí para ti-**

**-entonces tu me protegeras al igual que ellos?-**

**-Claro nosotros somos tus caballeros-**

**-Gracias Sasuke-kun –**

_**Fin del sueño**_

Sasuke se desperto de golpe y se sentó en la cama estaba empapado en sudor haci que se metio a la ducha

"_¿Por qué…?¿por que no recuerdas?"_ Penso Sasuke mientras el agua caia sobre su cabeza y daba un golpe a la pared

La mañana transcurrio rápida y Sasuke entreno hasta quedar exausto, cuando llego la tarde Tsunade y Shizune acudieron al bosque donde Sasuke entrenaba para el enfrentamiento

Sasuke y Tsunade se encontraban apartados, Tsunade rio mientras cargaba uno de sus puños con chakra, y Sasuke se colocaba en posición…

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el fic si estoy escribiendo muy poco pero es que mi imaginacion esta sediendole espacio a inteligencia para mis tareas y eso pero pronto subire el proximo capitulo dejen review por favor**

"_**RECUERDAME POR FAVOR**_

_**HAZME SENTIR QUE TE IMORTO**_

_**NO CAIGAS EN UN SUEÑO**_

_**DE ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA EL MIO**_

_**CONFIA EN MI Y NO TE ARREPENTIRAS…**_

_**QUE POR TU SONRISA HARIA HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE**_

_**TU MI ESTRELLA GUIA MI HERMOSA**_

_**FLOR **_

_**TEMO QUE ALGUIEN MAS TE PRESENCIE**_

_**Y TE ROBE DE MI LADO**_

_**Y ME QUITE TUS ABRAZOS…"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5:**_

Kakashi observo a los contrincantes y dio comienzo al enfrentamiento, para después alejarse a una distancia considerable del enfrentamiento

Tsunade cargo su puño con chakra mientras veía que Sasuke comenzaba a correr en su dirección. Cuando Sasuke estuvo a unos pocos pasos de Tsunade esta le mando un puñetazo pero para sorpresa de esta Sasuke ya no estaba, Tsunade lo busco con la mirada y no lo encontraba; asi que hizo unos sellos y rastreo el chakra de Sasuke, y se sorprendió al sentirlo justo detrás de ella

Sasuke la dio una patada por la espalda a Tsunade que la mando a volar unos par de metros lejos; Sasuke hizo unos sellos y después pronuncio:

**-Elemento Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego-**

Una bola gigante de fuego se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Tsunade la cual ella esquino a penas ya que se quemo el pie derecho

Ahora Sasuke estaba en el suelo y Tsunade parada apoyándose en las ramas de un árbol ninguno de los dos perdía de vista a su objetivo; Tsunade rápidamente se curo la quemadura de su pie reduciendo el dolor a uno soportable y corrió hacia Sasuke el cual también corrió hacia Tsunade, los dos comenzaron a tener una pelea de Taijutsu, la cual Sasuke esquivaba golpes y propinaba al igual que Tsunade; Cuando se separaron los dos respiraban estrepitosamente

"_mierda me queda poco chakra, esto debe acabar ahora"_ Pensó Tsunade dispuesta a darle a Sasuke el toque de gracia

"_Solo tengo que lograr hacer el Chidori y podre volver con Sakura lo mas pronto posible" _Pensaba Sasuke dispuesto a acabar con la batalla

Tsunade corrió en dirección a Sasuke y Sasuke en dirección a ella; Sasuke poco a poco concentraba el ataque en la palma de su mano, hasta que se escucharon el trino del millar de pájaros

"_Kakashi no perdió el tiempo… ¿he?"_ Pensó Tsunade dando una pequeña sonrisa de lado

Justo ya cuando estaban apunto de colisionar Tsunade tomo el collar se su cuello y rápidamente se lo coloco ha Sasuke en el cuello y le deposito un beso en la frente a Sasuke, el cual paro en seco y se relajo lo cual hizo que el Chidori desapareciera; los espectadores tenían varios pensamientos cada uno diferentes

"_Tsunade-sama…"_ Pensó Shizune viendo la escena

"_No cambias en nada he Tsunade…"_ Pensó Yiraiya

"_Como creí Sasuke pudo hacer el Chidori con una motivación"_ Pensó Kakashi

"_Sasuke se ha vuelto muy fuerte creo que eso será bueno por ahora…"_ Pensó Itachi

**-Has ganado los acompañare a Konoha-** Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

Sasuke estaba atónito, pero luego mostro una pequeña sonrisa de lado, casi imperceptible

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Llevaban como dos horas caminando hasta que por fin divisaron las puertas de Konoha; Tsunade respiro hondo tenía que volver a aquel lugar donde sufrió, pero ahora estaba segura que protegería aquello que le importa, y unas de esas cosas era el pequeño azabache que miraba con un poco de curiosidad el collar que fue perteneciente al primer Hokage; Tsunade soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la escena, el azabache le recordaba a él a su querido Dan aquel, que era tan serio cuando se trataba de su sueño, tan persistente y arrogante.

Los ninjas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la torre del Hokage, tocaron la puerta hasta que de dentro se escucho un pase

**-Hokage-sama…-** Dijo Itachi mientras todos hacían una reverencia

**-Veo que consiguieron traer a Tsunade…-** Dijo el Hokage mientras miraba a Tsunade para después cerrar los ojos **–Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde…-**

**-¿a que se refiere con que esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde?- **Pregunto Sasuke un poco exasperado

El Hokage vio a Sasuke y libero un suspiro

**-La noche pasada Sakura…**

_**Flash Back**_

**En el hospital**

_En el cuarto de Sakura solo estaba ella, la noche estaba en completo silencio el único sonido era el del viento y la maquina que media el pulso de Sakura, la ventana abierta dejaba penetrar las ráfagas de viento, de pronto una sombra apareció en la habitación…un intruso…_

_La maquina de pulso comenzó a sonar mas fuerte y mas rápido, Sakura convulsionaba y parecía como poseída, la sombra sonrió siniestramente, su sonrisa era gigante y blanca, de toda la sombra solo se podía ver bien los dientes de su malvada sonrisa; De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y una enfermera paso al ver a Sakura así, comenzó a alertar a los médicos para atenderla_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**-El intruso escapo, ahora mismo Sakura esta en operación desde hace la las cuatro de la mañana hasta ahora, los médicos están luchando por mantenerla viva…- **Termino de decir el Hokage

Sasuke estaba en shock apretó su puño hasta que sangro; esto no paso desapercibido por Tsunade que al ver la reacción de Sasuke cerro sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos salió por la ventana del despacho del Hokage hacia el hospital tan rápido como podía, Sasuke al ver la reacción de Tsunade no dudo ni un segundo en salir detrás de ella a toda velocidad, y haci se le fueron sumando Itachi, Shizune, Kakashi, Yiraiya y el Hokage.

Al llegar al hospital Tsunade pregunto por la operación de Sakura pero la recepcionista no quería decirle

**-POR UN DEMONIO DIME DONDE ESTA LA OPERACIÓN DE SAKURA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- **Vociferó Tsunade

En eso vinieron entrando los demás y la recepcionista miro al Hokage el cual solo asintió para que le dijera donde era la operación

**-Es en la sala de cirugías del piso dos al fondo a la derecha-** Dijo un poco asustada la recepcionista viendo a la molesta de Tsunade

Tsunade al oírlo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo dejando solo una nube de polvo en el lugar donde había estado parada

_**Después de seis horas**_

Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi estaban sentados en la sala de espera fuera de la habitación donde estaban haciendo la cirugía, el Hokage se había tenido que marchar a atender unos asuntos y Yiraiya tenia algo que hacer, Kakashi se había quedado a apoyar a Itachi y a Sasuke.

**-Itachi…-** Dijo Kakashi captando la atención del pelinegro **– ¿Qué es esa chica de ustedes?-**

Itachi miro de reojo a su hermano que se encontraba mirando la luz roja, hasta que se pusiera verde para poder pasar

**-Vamos a Ichiraku-** Dijo Itachi, Kakashi comprendió, y emprendieron su camino hacia Ichiraku

Cuando Kakashi e Itachi llegaron se sentaron en la barra y ordenaron dos tazones de ramen

**- Kakashi…-** Comenzó a hablar Itachi **– ¿recuerda la vez que le dije de donde provengo?-**

Kakashi solo se limito a asentir

**-Como le dije aquella vez vengo de una dimensión diferente y soy un elfen, cada elfen se encargaba de proteger a un amo desde que llegaron los Haruno y formaron un reino… **

**Existen cuatro grandes clanes de elfen que se encargan a la protección de un Haruno**

**Los clanes:**

**Uchiha**

**Namikaze-Uzumaki**

**Sabaku no**

**Hyuga**

**La profecía decía que en la familia real Haruno nacería una heredera única, hija y heredera de el mismísimo Dios que les concedió poder, esa es Sakura, la niña que esta en operación ahora es la princesa heredera Sakura Haruno…-** Dijo Itachi

Kakashi ponía atención un poco impresionado por la historia

**-Como dije los Haruno tienen un guardián proveniente de uno de estos cuatro clanes pero con Sakura es diferente ella tiene cuatro guardianes uno de cada clan, mi hermano Sasuke es uno de sus guardianes…**

**Hace mucho algunos miembros de cada familia fueron enviados aquí para crear y expandir los confines de los clanes y hacernos poderosos, los enviados fueron: el Kazekage de Suna; el líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi; la pareja Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y Obito Uchiha.- **Dijo Itachi

Kakashi no encontraba que decir, pero entonces reacciono

**-Pero ¿Dónde están los otros tres guardianes de Sakura?-** Pregunto Kakashi

-**Solo hay que buscarlos y tengo el momento perfecto para ello…-** Dijo Itachi mientras comenzaba a probar su ramen

**-…los exámenes de exención a chunnin…-** Dijo Kakashi

**-exacto…-**

_**En el hospital**_

Sasuke sentía cada punzada de dolor que estaba sintiendo Sakura en aquel momento, pero de pronto un inmenso alivio lo envolvió y la luz roja cambio a verde; Tsunade salió de la habitación y le mostro una sonrisa a Sasuke, este se sintió aliviado y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que se desmallo

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, me estoy esforzando para dar lo mejor de lo mejor de mi y llegar a hacer historias fantásticas como las hace SONOHRINA, garcias dejen review **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6:**_

_**Pov Sasuke**_

Me desperté en una habitación, supongo que la de un hospital ya que tanto las paredes, las baldosas del piso y el techo eran completamente blancos; y además ese tonto olor a pena y enfermos que esta alrededor es extremadamente abundante. Me senté en la camilla donde estaba acostado y observe a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que había una camilla mas en la habitación, allí la mire a mi flor, Sakura dormía tan apacible, ignorante de todo a su alrededor, con razón me siento tan calmado, es…increíble, solo hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras y me siento tan ligado a ella.

Me pare de la camilla y camine hacia Sakura, cuando la tuve cerca le acaricie la mejilla, inconscientemente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y por un momento me olvide de todo a mi alrededor, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Tsunade entro a la habitación

**-Ella ya esta fuera de peligro-** Me dijo suavemente, yo solo la mire **–la quieres mucho ¿no?- **

Yo solo asentí estaba mudo

**-entonces tu eres su guardián- **Dijo Tsunade, yo la mire preguntándome como sabia eso **–No te preocupes lo se porque yo me encargo de curar a los de esa dimensión, mi abuelo el primer Hokage era de aquella dimensión, y entonces puedo deducir que ella es la heredera de la profecía…-**

**-si…-** Dije

Sakura comenzó a hacer gestos de molestia, avisando que iba a despertar

_**Fin Sasuke Pov**_

_**Pov Sakura**_

Cuando abrí mis ojos, bruscamente los volví a cerrar la luz lastimaba mis ojos, me sentía liviana, completamente libre de ataduras; comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, todo lo veía nublado, hasta que pude enfocar lo suficiente mi vista para poder ver a…

_Sasuke_

Él estaba allí, lentamente me senté en algo mullido, hasta que me di cuenta de que era una camilla, las paredes de la habitación donde estaba eran blancas, bueno la mayoría de cosas en la habitación, tantee algo cerca de mi, era el hombro de Sasuke mire en su dirección y me acerque aun sentada en la camilla hacia él; comencé a tantear su rostro, para después darle un abrazo, él me correspondió el abrazo y me pregunto

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-bien, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-** Dije ignorante de todo lo que me había pasado

**-Por nada, aparte… Sakura ella es Tsunade Senju- **Dijo Sasuke mientras me presentaba a una pelirrubia de dos coletas bajas, tez blanca y con un busto exagerado

**-Un gusto-** Dije asiendo una reverencia **–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-**

**-espero que te mejores Sakura, pero ahora debo atender un asunto así que nos vemos luego-** Dijo la pelirrubia para después marcharse dejándonos solos a Sasuke y a mi

_**Fin Sakura Pov**_

Naruto entro asiendo escándalo en el cuarto de la peli rosa, y este le hizo muchas preguntas que Sakura respondió y debes en cuando Sasuke se unía a la conversación; el día paso entre visitas de Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi y las revisiones de Tsunade, eran las ocho de la noche Sakura se sentía cansada haci que decidió dormir, sin tener encuentra que una sombra la observaba desde la ventana.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Después de una semana…**_

Ha Sakura le dieron de alta y después de una semana volvería a clases; cuando paso por la puerta del salón todos los estudiantes le pusieron los ojos encima y comenzaron a murmurar cosas

**-¡Sakura-chan!-** Grito desde el fondo Naruto, haciendo señas para que Sasuke y Sakura se sentaran junto a él, a lo cual ellos no se negaron

Cuando Iruka apareció en el salón pasó su vista por el salón y vio a la peli rosa

**-Oye, Sakura que bueno que te mejoraste-** Dijo alegremente Iruka

**-Gracias Iruka-sensei-** Dijo Sakura un poco tímida

-**Bueno hoy alumnos, hoy la clase tratara completamente de practica física, y Sakura no te preocupes si no puedes tu condición todavía no es la mejor-** Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa

**-No hay problema Iruka-sensei- **Respondió la peli rosa

Todos salieron al campo de entrenamiento y Iruka empezó con la clase hasta que llego una carrera de obstáculos, los niños fueron primero y el primero en completarla en tiempo record fue Sasuke, que fue rodeado por una bola de chicas gritonas, ahora le tocaba alas chicas

**-Jajá, ahora demostrare que soy la mejor y Sasuke-kun saldrá conmigo y te dejara sola pelos de chicle-** Dijo una pelirroja con lentes llamada Karin

**-no entiendo- **Dijo inocentemente Sakura asiéndola ver muy adorable sacando unos corazones en los ojos a los niños

**-Ya pónganse en sus lugares-** Dijo Iruka

Las chicas se pusieron en sus lugares y cuando Iruka dio la señal todas comenzaron

Iban corriendo por un camino con trampas y muchas ya se habían quedado atrás, Karin iba a la delantera presumiendo de todo, Ino le pisaba los talones y Hinata no se quedaba atrás, Sakura por su parte iba por el circuito como el que no quiere la cosa; Llegaron a la segunda parte del circuito que era lanzar a unos blancos en movimiento, Karin lanzo las shuriken las cuales dieron en el blanco pero no en el centro, Ino les dio a tres y fallo a una y Hinata solo le dio a dos, Sakura por su parte les dio a todas en el blanco; cuando ya estaban por la recta final, Karin y Ino estaban tan cansadas que su paso fue disminuyendo, Hinata corría lo mas rápido que podía, así que Sakura aprovecho y en un pestañar ya había llegado a la meta

**-Bien echo Sakura, has impuesto record en el tiempo de las niñas- **Dijo Iruka orgulloso

**-Gracias-** Contesto alegremente Sakura, la cual se dirigía alegremente hacia Sasuke y Naruto

**-¡Que bien lo hiciste Sakura-chan!-** Dijo Naruto alegremente

**-Bien hecho…-** Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras le daba un caramelo a Sakura

**-Gracias-** Dijo Sakura para darle un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y Sasuke, ganándose miradas asesinas de las niñas y Sasuke y Naruto ganándose miradas asesinas de los demás niños.

_**Después de clases…**_

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían a casa mientras pasaban Sakura miraba la expresión de Sasuke con curiosidad y después dijo

**-Sasuke-kun ahora que te veo bien…-** Dijo Sakura ganándose la atención del azabache **–tienes el cabello peinado como el trasero de una gallina que vi esta mañana-**

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, mientras en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Sakura _"tienes el cabello peinado como el trasero de una gallina"_

Cuando llegaron a casa Itachi preparo la cena y después se fueron a dormir…

**Gracias por leer, dejen review, sigan apoyándome por favor espero que les guste este capitulo y cuando menos se esperen subiré el otro capitulo, haci que espero que sigan leyendo bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7:**_

**Años después…**

Se puede ver a una niña de cabello color rosa y ojos jade dirigirse hacia la academia acompañada por un azabache, al llegar un rubio se les acerca

**-¡Sakura-chan, teme!-** Gritaba el rubio mientras se les acercaba corriendo

**-Mph… dobe-** Le _"respondía"_ el saludo el azabache

**-Hola, Naruto-** respondió Sakura

**-mira Sakura-chan- **Dijo feliz Naruto mientras señalaba el protector de su frente, si ese día era la graduación de los estudiantes para comenzar a ser gennins

**-Felicidades Naruto veo que te graduaste-** Lo felicito la peli rosa **–Sasuke puedes adelantarte yo iré al baño- **

**-Mph…- **_"dijo"_ Sasuke para después encaminarse al salón seguido de Naruto

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Cuando Sakura entro al salón fijo su vista en una bola de chicas que se encontraban peleando por un asiento, Sakura fue hasta el lugar y se sentó sin ni siquiera observar a las chicas que estaban peleando por sentarse al lado de Sasuke

**-¡oye tú frente de marquesina ¿Quién te dio derecho de sentarte junto a Sasuke?!- **Grito Ino enojada

**-Sasuke ¿mi frente es como marquesina?-** Le pregunto Sakura inocentemente a Sasuke ignorando a la bola de chicas que la miraban furiosas

**-no…-** Le contesto Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura sonriera y posara su atención hacia el frente

**-Pon atención cuando te hablamos pelos de chicle-** Dijo Karin y le dio una bofetada a Sakura que le partió el labio

Al ver lo que Karin hizo Sasuke y Naruto fueron a la ayuda de Sakura

**-¡¿Cuál es tu problema Karin?!-**le grito furioso Naruto mientras ayudaba a Sakura

Sasuke le dio una mirada de odio a Karin y al resto de las chicas que estas se estremecieron

**-largo de mi vista…-** dijo Sasuke fríamente y lleno de odio

Naruto termino sentado al otro lado de Sakura quedando ella entre el medio de Sasuke y Naruto, cuando Iruka entro en el salón dio un discurso y comenzó a decir la lista de los equipos

**-Equipo 7, Sasuke Uchiha…-** comenzó a decir los integrantes del equipo 7 y al oír ese nombre todas las chicas pusieron suma atención para saber cual seria la afortunada de estar en el equipo de Sasuke

–**Naruto Uzumaki y…-** Iruka iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por un grito

**-¡ ¿QUÉ Iruka-sensei porque un ninja tan bueno como yo tiene que compartir equipo con un teme como él?!-** Grito Naruto mientras señalaba a Sasuke

**-¡Naruto! Resulta que Sasuke es el mejor chico de la clase y por eso lo emparejamos con el peor-** Dijo Iruka para después de terminar de decir los demás equipos, cuando termino…

**-Iruka-sensei ¿y yo?-** Dijo Sakura ya que Iruka nunca la menciono

**-Oh lo siento Sakura es que por la interrupción de Naruto se me olvido tu estas en el equipo 7, junto a Sasuke y Naruto-** Se excuso Iruka **–bueno se reunirán con sus maestros después de la hora de almorzar-**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sasuke estaba almorzando en el salón cuando Naruto se le acerca con una soga tras de si; Sasuke levanta una ceja al acercamiento del rubio y cuando esta cerca este se le abalanza encima con la soga, Sasuke con sus buenos reflejos lo esquiva y lo amarra a él, pero el Naruto que amaro se convierte en un tronco

**-¿Qué?-** Dijo Sasuke

De pronto muchos clones de Naruto se le abalanzan arriba

**-¡te tengo!-** Gritaron los clones

Y lo amarran, Cuando Sasuke esta amarrado Naruto hace unos sellos con las manos y se transforma en Sasuke

_**-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-**_

Sakura se encontraba en la banca por el camino en dirección a la salida de Konoha un lugar donde le gustaba estar; Sakura tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando Naruto trasformado en Sasuke apareció

**-Sakura… tu frente es tan grande y encantadora…-** comenzó a hablar _"Sasuke"_ haciendo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos y lo mirara extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta que era Naruto transformado en Sasuke

"_que tierno Naruto se transformo en Sasuke"_ pensó Sakura divertida

**-…me dan ganas de darle un beso…-** dijo _"Sasuke"_ haciendo que Sakura riera internamente **–solo bromeaba eso es el tipo de cosas que Naruto diría- **concluyo para sentarse al lado de Sakura

**-quisiera preguntarte algo- **dijo _"Sasuke"_ y Sakura asintió **–Naruto ¿Qué piensas de el?-**

**-mmm… Naruto siempre trata de llamar la atención, siempre se mete en problemas, es un fastidio-** Dijo Sakura con desprecio mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de Naruto la cual mostraba **tristeza –eso es lo que muchos dirían, yo creo que Naruto es una persona increíble es muy persistente con su sueño, siempre le busca el lado bueno a las cosas yo lo considero como mi hermano-**

Concluyo Sakura y Naruto tenia una cara feliz

**-Naruto ya puedes dejar de hacer el jutsu por que se que eres tu y además te recomiendo que vayas al baño-** Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Naruto desapareció el jutsu y de pronto le comenzó a doler la barriga y salió corriendo hacia el baño dejando a una Sakura muerta de risa

-_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sasuke ya se había liberado del amarre y buscaba a Naruto furioso mientras pensaba

"_diablos baje la guardia, no pensé que el dobe pudiera mesclar el jutsu de remplazamiento con el jutsu multiclones de sombra, si en clase no puede hacer ni una técnica"_

Pensaba Sasuke fastidiado mientras pasaba por el banco donde estaba Sakura muerta de risa

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen review no es muy largo el capitulo porque el tiempo no me da pero pronto subo la continuación espero que me sigan apoyando, los quiero y GRACIAS POR LEER **


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8:**_

**-Hola Sasuke-** Dijo Sakura mientras paraba de reír

**-mph-** _"respondió"_ Sasuke

**-supongo que estas buscando a Naruto-** le dijo Sakura con un toque de gracia

Sasuke solo se limito a asentir

**-pues esta en el baño, sabes que se transformo en ti para venir a decir cosas vamos a decir que jamás en la vida me dirías-** Dijo Sakura

"_¡ahora si lo mato!"_ pensó Sasuke enfadado

**-Sasuke…-** Dijo Sakura en tono melancólico **-¿crees que si hubiera sido mas fuerte los habría podido proteger?...-**

Sasuke la miro y después bajo la mirada el la entendía, sus padres habían muerto cuando era un niño y esa pregunta lo atormenta hasta hoy en día

**-no pienses en lo que no pudiste hacer si no en lo que harás por ello- **le dijo Sasuke regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado pero esta expresaba mucho cariño, Sakura lo miro impresionada y cuando reacciono le dio una cálida sonrisa

**-jajá es irónico tanto tu, yo y Naruto tenemos algo trágico aunque Naruto el es alguien especial…-** Dijo la pelirosa animadamente

De pronto Karin pasó por el lugar y escucho la conversación y se acerco planeando en como humillar a la peli rosa delante de Sasuke

**-lo dices por que a ti te gusta Naruto, el es solo una molestia, siempre se mete en problemas y no tiene padres, no tiene a nadie que le diga que hacer eso esta mal, el es un problema con patas, si yo hiciera eso mis padres me matarían, para mi Naruto solo es un problema que terminara muerto por su bocaza y su idi….-** Karin fue interrumpida por el grito de alguien

**-¡CALLATE!-** le grito la peli rosa molesta **–el no eligió no tener padres y el no esta solo me tiene a mi, el no es ninguna molestia y ningún problema, en cambio tu si que juzgas a los demás tan libremente sintiéndote superior a cualquiera, el es ¡mucho mejor que tu! E intenta ser reconocido, alguien como tú nunca entendería lo que es la soledad así que mejor haz silencio-** exigió molesta la pelirosa para después irse

**-Jaja ella esta enamorada de Naruto por eso lo defiende ella es solo….-** no termino la oración por que de nuevo fue interrumpida

**-cállate, tu no sabes que es la soledad, solo eres una molestia…-** Dijo Sasuke con odio en cada letras de sus palabras, para después irse por el mismo camino de la peli rosada dejando a una Karin en shock y toda destrozada

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Los tres nuevos gennins se encontraban esperando a su nuevo sensei en el salón llevaban ya unas dos horas esperando a su querido sensei; Naruto caminaba de lado a lado, Sasuke estaba sentado con sus manos entrelazadas hasta la altura de la boca y Sakura se encontraba jugando con unos pájaros que se encontraban en la ventana

**-¡Aaahhh! Ya estoy harto de esperar-** Dijo Naruto agarrando sus cabellos y una idea cruzo por su cabeza y puso un borrador arriba de la puerta

**-Dobe, nuestro sensei es un jounnin de elite no caería en algo así- **Dijo Sasuke a lo que Sakura concordó, antes de que Naruto pudiera responder la puerta se abrió y el borrador callo

**-mi primera impresión de ustedes es que… son unos idiotas-** dijo un peliblanco sacándole unas gotas a los tres gennins **–vayan a la azotea-** Dijo el jounnin para después desaparecer en una nube de humo

_**-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-**_

**-Kakashi-sensei-** Saludo el azabache a su instructor

**-hola Sasuke-** Le respondió el saludo Kakashi **–bien ahora empecemos con las presentaciones, dirán sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que no y sus sueños para el futuro-**

**-por que primero no lo hace usted sensei así sabremos como hacerlo- **Dijo Naruto

Kakashi soltó un suspiro y comenzó a **hablar –mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, me gustan muchas cosas, y no me gustan muchas cosas y sueños para el futuro nunca había pensado en eso-**

"_solo nos dijo su nombre"_ pensaron los tres gennins con una gota en la cabeza

**-Ahora tu el que tiene cara de retrasado mental-** dijo Kakashi señalando a Naruto quien lo maldijo por lo bajo

**-¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y pasar tiempo con el teme y Sakura-chan, odio tener que esperar a que el ramen este listo y mi sueño es convertirme en el próximo Hokage, ****Dattebayo****!-** Dijo Naruto animadamente

"_con que quiere ser Hokage, al menos se hizo amigos de esos dos"_ Pensó Kakashi mientras miraba a su grupo recordando

_**Flash back**_

_Se encontraba Kakashi frente al Hokage _

_**-Kakashi, quiero que te encargues de este equipo- **__dijo el tercero pasándole tres formularios a el Hatake_

**Equipo 7**

**Nombre:** _Naruto Uzumaki_

**Compañeros:** _Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**Edad:** _12_

**Padres:** _el cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki_

**Información:** _es el jinchuriki de Kyubi, es un chico demasiado enérgico y problemático, sus lugares frecuentados son la academia, su departamento y el Ichiraku ramen._

**Nombre:** _Sasuke Uchiha_

**Compañeros:** _Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno_

**Edad:** _12_

**Padres:** _?_

**Información:** _hermano de Itachi Uchiha, serio, inteligente, fuerte todo un prodigio, sus lugares frecuentados son la casa de Itachi, la academia el Ichiraku y el campo de entrenamiento._

**Nombre**_**:**__ Sakura Haruno_

**Compañeros**_**:**__ Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki_

**Edad:** _12_

**Padres:** _?_

**Información:** _inteligente y habilidosa, lugares frecuentados son la casa de Itachi, la academia, el Ichiraku, el bosque y la banca que esta de salida a Konoha._

_Kakashi termino de leer la información para después mirar al Hokage_

_**-creo que ya te diste cuenta que minimice su información y la limite a lo necesario- **__Le dijo el tercero seriamente al Hatake este solo asintió __**–se te revelara lo demás con el tiempo-**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**-ahora Sasuke- **Dijo Kakashi apuntando a Sasuke

**-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta entrenar y estar con Sakura** _"y con el dobe"_ pensó –**odio muchas cosas** _"excepto Sakura y el dobe"_** y mi sueño mejor dicho mi objetivo es cuidar de cierta persona **_"Sakura"_ **y restaurar la paz de cierto lugar** _"su dimensión"_-Dijo Sasuke

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al saber que significaban esas palabras

"_con que un luchador"_ pensó Kakashi

**-ahora la kunoichi del grupo-** dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su mascara

**-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-** Dijo con orgullo la peli rosa **– me gusta entrenar, leer, dibujar, cocinar y pasar el tiempo con Sasuke, Naruto y Itachi, no me gustan las personas que hablan sin saber, que juzgan a otros sin conocerlos y los que tienen la culpa de una desgracia y mi sueño para el futuro hacer de cierto lugar algo lleno de paz y poder vivir con las personas que aprecio-**

"_mmm… interesante"_ pensó Kakashi

**-Bueno mañana vayan a las 6 am al campo de entrenamiento numero 3…. Ah y no desayunen-** dijo Kakashi para después desaparecer en una nube de humo

Los tres gennins se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas; Sakura estaba caminando al lado de Sasuke pensativa hasta que una melodía llamo su atención

**-madre…-** Dijo Sakura al viento mientras era atraída por una melodía Sasuke miro a Sakura y cuando esta echo a correr este le siguió

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pronto quisiera hacer un nuevo fic he ir con dos a la vez mi mente esta llena de ideas ahora mismo, por favor dejen review, gracias por leer y apoyarme arigato**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9:**_

**Pov Sakura **

No sabia hacia donde me dirigía solo sabia que una melodía era cantada con una voz lúgubre y carente de tristeza alguna, una voz de alguien que nunca ha sufrido un mínimo arrepentimiento, la voz de mi madre; cuando mis pies dejaron de correr me di cuenta que me encontraba en las afueras de Konoha en un lago, me acerque y pude ver que el agua del lago me reflejaba como un…. Espejo, rápidamente un escalofrió subió por mi espalda y un temor inimaginable se apodero de mi, mi instinto hizo que retrocediera de la cercanía del lago, pero cuando apenas di dos pasos hacia atrás mi cuerpo choco con uno mas grande que el mío, voltee mi cabeza temblorosamente y el alivio vino a mi cuando me di cuenta que el que estaba atrás mío era Sasuke, deje escapar un suspiro y me apegue al cuerpo de Sasuke, pero pronto mi cabeza comenzó a doler incontrolablemente escuchaba que Sasuke me decía algo pero no podía entender lo que decía y poco a poco me fui alejando de el mientras me acercaba al lago y sin mas caí al agua

**Fin Sakura Pov**

**Pov Sasuke**

Sakura estaba cada vez más cerca de la orilla del lago y eso hacia que me desesperara

**-¡Sakura!-** Grite al verla caer al agua e inmediatamente me sumergí a buscarla, pude ver como su cuerpo se hundía en la profundidad del lago y luchaba por alcanzar aquel cuerpecito que se veía tan frágil y había aguantado tantas cosas; cuando llegue hasta donde Sakura la tome de su pequeña cintura y comencé a nadar hacia la superficie, hasta arrastrarla hacia la orilla, cuando logre mi objetivo me tumbe al lado del cuerpo de Sakura respirando agitadamente, vi como de la boca de Sakura salía el agua que había penetrado a su cuerpo, _"cuanto quisiera ser esa agua que pasa por tus labios" _pensé _"pero que estoy pensando"_ me regañe a mi mismo; cuando recobre mi respiración normal cargue a Sakura y lo mas rápido que pude me dirigí a la casa de Itachi-niisan; al llegar descubrí a mi hermano en la sala dando vueltas seguramente se había preocupado por nosotros dos, cuando por fin poso su mirada en mi y en la desmayada Sakura corrió a nuestro auxilio

Pero cuando llevamos a Sakura a su habitación nos quedamos en un dilema muy problemático

"_¿Cómo cambiarle la ropa mojada?"_

Nosotros no podíamos, éramos dos hombre y ella era la única chica de la casa, también siendo sus súbditos jamás se nos permitiría ver aquel fruto prohibido eso significaría nuestra muerte hacerlo sin el consentimiento de la misma princesa Sakura; así que no quedo de otra

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Toc-toc_

Sonó la puerta del departamento compartido de Tsunade y Shizune

**-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A VENIR A ESTAS HORAS?- **Se escucho los gritos de Tsunade desde dentro de la casa, cuando la puerta se abrió, pudimos ver a Tsunade vestida con su pijama el cual dejaba vamos a decir… mucha carne al descubierto

**-Tsunade-sama nosotros queríamos pedirle si….-** Comenzó a hablar Itachi desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado tipo Hinata con los dedos juntos, Sasuke solo volteo la cara aun lado un poco avergonzado

**-¿si?-** pregunto Tsunade

**-es que Sakura esta desmayada y su ropa pues… esta mojada y queríamos saber si ustedpuedeayudarnosacambiarsela-** dijo Itachi rápidamente

Tsunade cerro la puerta unos momentos y desde dentro se escucharon carcajadas que avergonzaron mas a los pelinegros, cuando la puerta se abrió Tsunade ya estaba cambiada y acompañada de Shizune quien todavía esta un poco adormilada, pero al ver a Itachi se sonrojo agresivamente y oculto su rostro con su cabello cosa que no paso desapercibida por Tsunade quien rio macabramente

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-listo-** dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación acompañada de Shizune

**-gracias Tsunade –sama-** dijo respetuosamente Itachi

**-no hay de que además a quien mas podrían recurrir ya que las única féminas que conocen son Sakura, yo, Shizune y sus almohadas-** dijo Tsunade enumerando a las pocas chicas que Sasuke e Itachi conocían haciendo que estos se deprimieran un poco

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Los tres gennins se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a su sensei el cual tenia 2 horas de retraso

**-¡YO!-**dijo Kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo

**-LLEGA TARDE SENSEI-** le grito Naruto furioso a Kakashi

**-lo siento es que me perdí en el camino de la vida-** se "excuso" Kakashi

**-Sasuke ¿es posible perderse en el camino de la vida?-** pregunto inocentemente Sakura al pelinegro con un aura llena de flore e inocencia sin prestarle atención a todo lo demás, sacándoles una gota a Kakashi y a Naruto

**-mph-** _"respondió"_ Sasuke

**-oooohhh-** dijo Sakura como si le hubieran dado la respuesta más racional del mundo

**-muy bien ahora empecemos con la prueba-** dijo Kakashi

**-¿prueba?-** pregunto Naruto

**-sip Naruto de los graduados solo 9 podrán convertirse en gennins los demás tendrán que volver a la academia-** dijo Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa

**-eso es correcto Sakura, ahora la prueba consiste en que me tenéis que quitar estos cascabeles antes de la hora del almuerzo-** explico simple y sencillamente Kakashi

**-pero solo hay dos cascabeles-** dijo analítico Sasuke

**-eso es correcto el que no consiga un cascabel se quedara sin almorzar y lo devolveré a la academia-** dijo Kakashi

"_no ahora que e podido graduarme quieren que vuelva a la academia"_ pensó Naruto mientras salían cascadas de sus ojos

**-muy bien empiecen ahora-** dijo Kakashi y sus alumnos de escondían _"al menos son astutos"_ pensó Kakashi hasta que…

**-AHORA SI TE TENDRAS QUE ENFRENTAR AL PROXIMO HOKAGE-** grito Naruto

"_al menos dos de ellos"_ volvió a pensar Kakashi

De pronto Sakura apareció al lado de Naruto y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa

**-TU Y YO AHORA-** le grito enfurecida y se lo llevo dejando una nube de humo y aun Kakashi muy desconcertado

Entre los arbustos estaban Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura la cual le tapaba la boca a Naruto

**-mira Naruto tenemos un plan es muy obvio que si un gennin pelea solo contra un jounnin pierda, pero si tres gennins pelean contra un jounnin tienen mas posibilidades de ganar de acuerdo-** Dijo Sakura y Naruto asintió varias veces **–pues este es el plan….**

_**Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen review gracias por el apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo este fic, pronto pienso hacer uno nuevo y espero que lo chequen y lean arigatou**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10:**_

Kakashi saco despreocupadamente un libro naranja con el nombre de _"Icha Icha Paradise"_ y comenzó a leerlo. Mientras en los arbustos los gennins hacían sus movimientos

Naruto salió de su escondite y le grito a Kakashi

**-AHORA SI VERAS!-**

Naruto comenzó a atacar a Kakashi, mientras Sakura y Sasuke se escabullían detrás de Kakashi; pronto Kakashi comenzó a hacer unos sellos

"_esta frito"_ pensaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo al reconocer los sellos

**-técnica milenaria de la hoja: cien años de dolor- **dijo Kakashi con sus manos en sellos y se las clavo a Naruto en el trasero; Sasuke y Sakura cayeron y Naruto se puso azul para después salir volando y caer en el rio

Sasuke entro en acción

**-jutsu de fuego: gran bola de fuego-** dejo Sasuke mientras expulsaba un bola de fuego de su boca la cual Kakashi la esquivo apenas

Sasuke reacciono pronto y se enfrasco en una pelea de Taijutsu con Kakashi, de pronto el Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo un clon…. Sasuke lo busco con la mirada, pero fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que Kakashi estaba debajo de él y lo hundió en el suelo solo dejando la cabeza de Sasuke en la superficie;

Sakura salió hasta donde su sensei y haciendo unos sellos a gran velocidad

**-jutsu viento floral- **

Las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente arrastrando muchas flores que pasaron sin hacerle ningún rasguño a Kakashi el cual la miro extrañado, pero luego se posiciona detrás de Sakura y la noqueo

"_esto fue muy fácil…"_ pensó Kakashi para luego abrir los ojos impactado, Sasuke se convertía en una nube de humo, igual Naruto en el rio y Sakura

"_¡clones!"_ pensó alarmado Kakashi mientras se posicionaba en el medio del campo

Naruto salió del agua con 5 clones de él, Sasuke de el otro lado de Kakashi con también 5 clones y 2 clones de Sakura atrás y delante de Kakashi; Kakashi salto hacia arriba, pero Sasuke y Naruto lo esperaban y estando mas arriba que él de una patada lo hicieron bajar y justo cuando iba a colisionar con el suelo, Sakura lo agarra de los pies y lo hunde en la tierra dejando solo la cabeza de Kakashi visible

Los tres gennins desaparecieron los clones y se posicionaron enfrente de la cabeza de Kakashi

**-mira Sasuke-kun una planta de Kakashi-** dijo emocionada Sakura infantilmente

Sasuke y Naruto solo sonrieron arrogantes

**-mire Kakashi-sensei-** dijo Sakura mientras le mostraba una flor roja a Kakashi mientras se abría y le mostraba los cascabeles

"_con que para eso era el jutsu"_ pensó Kakashi

**-ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE PASAMOS!-** dijo emocionado Naruto

**-no Naruto significa que Sakura paso, ella tiene los cascabeles-** dijo Kakashi **–ahora Sakura ¿a quien le darás el otro cascabel?-**

Sakura no dudo ni un segundo arrojo los cascabeles al agua

**-Kakashi-sensei…-** dijo seria Sakura **–no existen un equipo gennin de dos personas… en el mundo shinobi aquellos que desobedecen las ordenes son escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria-**

Kakashi sonrió por las palabras de su alumna

**-¡BIEN SAKURA-CHAN, TEME VAMOS A COMER RAMEN!-** Grito Naruto alegremente

**-yo invito- **Dijo Kakashi que ya había salido del hoyo

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos y salió disparado al Ichiraku

**-Se a jodido solo sensei-** Dijo Sakura con lastima de su sensei

**-mph-** apoyo Sasuke para que después los dos gennins salieran corriendo atrás de su compañero

"_yo mismo me he jodido solito" _pensó con un aura deprimente Kakashi

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Naruto ya iba por su 35 tazón de ramen hasta que Sakura le dijo:

**-bueno es suficiente! No puedo más Naruto, Sasuke-kun me acompañarían a casa?- **

Los dos chicos asintieron

"_gracias Sakura-chan"_ decía en sus adentros su sensei Kakashi; Naruto y Sasuke se habían enfrascado hace rato en un competencia de quien comía mas ramen dejando a un Kakashi en el borde de la quiebra

Los tres gennins se encaminaron a la casa de Itachi

**-Naruto-kun ¿Qué te parece dormir en nuestra cas hoy?-** lo invito Sakura **–será como una celebración y vamos a estar los tres**

Sakura tomo de las manos a sus compañeros y los acerco a ella sacándoles pequeños sonrojos a los dos chicos

**-CLARO!- **dijo Naruto feliz -**–pero no tengo pijama ni nada-**

**-yo te presto….- **murmuro Sasuke llamando la atención de sus compañeros **–yo te presto lo que necesites dobe-**

**-Gracias, y no me llames dobe, teme- **dijo Naruto

**-no me digas teme, dobe-** le devolvió Sasuke

**-teme-**

**-dobe-**

**-teme-**

**-dobe-**

**-teme-**

**-dobe-**

**-te…-**

**-vasta los dos-** dijo Sakura y los dos chicos callaron al instante. Cuando llegaron a la casa la cual era inmensa pero un poquito más pequeña que una mansión fueron recibidos por Itachi

**-hola chicos, hola Naruto-** dijo Itachi saliendo de la cocina

**-hola Itachi, tengo algo que decirte-** dijo Sakura corriendo hacia Itachi el cual consideraba su hermano

**-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- **pregunto Itachi

**-es que invite a Naruto a una pijamada por que ya somos gennins se puede quedar-** pregunto Sakura poniéndole cara de cachorrito

Itachi soltó un suspiro **–esta bien-**

Sakura brinco de alegría y abrazo a Itachi para salir corriendo a la habitación de Sasuke arrastrando a los dos chicos

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sakura se fue a cambiar al baño de Sasuke a lo que, Naruto y el se cambiaban en la habitación

**-hey teme-** dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Sasuke que se estaba terminando de colocar su camiseta **–que me vas a prestar-**

Sasuke se acerco a su armario y saco unas ropas para que Naruto se las pusiera

Iban vestidos así:

**Naruto:**

_Unos pantalones grises flojos y una camiseta de magas cortas naranja y se había quitado su protector y todas sus cosas de ninja_.

**Sasuke:**

_Unos pantalones flojos blancos largos, una camiseta manga larga que se pegaba en sus brazos y abdomen dejando marcado sus músculos de color negra y al igual que Naruto se quito su protector y armas ninjas._

Cuando los chicos estaban listos escucharon abrirse la puerta del baño haciendo que posaran su mirada en Sakura

_Estaba vestida con unos pantaloncitos cortos de dormir del mismo color que sus ojos los cuales tenían dibujitos de osos verdes y una blusita de tirantes pegada de el mismo color del pantaloncito con un oso en el centro de color rosa, y el pelo estaba suelto despreocupadamente_

Naruto estaba un poco sonrojado y pensando cosas de el con Sakura cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke que inmediatamente tomo una camiseta igual a la de Naruto de color blanca y se la coloco a Sakura rápidamente, la camisa le quedaba grande y le llegaba hasta un poco antes de que terminara el pantaloncito que estaba a medio muslo y las mangas le llegaban un poco antes de los codos

**-bueno que comience la pijamada-** Grito emocionada Sakura ignorando el cambio de ropa repentino

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Eran las 12:00 de la noche haci que Itachi decidió ir a revisar a los gennins y se sorprendió con la escena que observo

La habitación estaba desorganizada y en la cama de Sasuke se encontraban los tres responsables durmiendo; Sakura en el medio acostada de lado, Sasuke estaba con su cabeza pegada a la barriga de Sakura u agarrándola protectoramente por la cintura y del otro lado Naruto se aferraba delicadamente alrededor del cuello de Sakura encima de los hombros

"_que tierno… y gracias a kami que es Sasuke el que esta en esa posición"_ pensó Itachi soltando un suspiro y de pronto puso una sonrisa del gato del país de las maravillas y saco una cámara y fotografió a los gennins _"nunca es mal momento para una foto"_

_**Gracias por leer, dejen review, por favor síganme apoyando, lamento la tardanza del capitulo y sonohrina aun espero la conti de cara mía léanlo esta buenísima esa historia, espero que les haya gustado el cap pronto estará el próximo chau**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11:**_

El equipo 7 se encontraba entregando el informe de una misión la cual había consistido en atrapar al gato de la esposa del señor feudal

**-Bien… la siguiente misión del equipo 7 con su encargado Kakashi Hatake-** comenzó a hablar el tercero leyendo una hoja **–es ayudar a una señora con sus comprar, pasear al perro…**

**-¡VAMOS VIEJO DENOS UNA MISION REAL!-** le interrumpió Naruto

**-Naruto ¡LAS MISIONES DE LOS GENNINS SON LAS DE CLASE D!-** le grito Iruka

**-PERO IRUKA-SENSEI…-** quiso replicar Naruto

**-yo estoy de acuerdo con el dobe estoy harto de pasear perros y esas boberías- **apoyo Sasuke enojado fruto de lo expresivo que se había vuelto cerca de Sakura la cual estaba de acuerdo con sus compañeros

"_me lo esperaba"_ pensó Kakashi que sabia como iban a responder sus alumnos a esas misiones

**-sin ofenderlos, pero creo que nosotros somos bastante capaces de manejar una misión de mayor rango-** comenzó a hablar Sakura **–Naruto tiene algo especial en su interior, Sasuke y yo somos muy inteligentes y fuertes y nuestro sensei es el ninja copia hijo del colmillo blanco-**

Todos los de la sala estaba en shock en solo simples palabras, una niña había juntado pruebas suficientes para aceptar la propuesta; el Hokage esbozo una sonrisa de lado y pensó

"_justo como sus padres"_

**-mph es un buen argumento…-** murmuro el Hokage **–esta bien, le asignare una misión rengo D- **

Naruto grito saltando mientras todo el resto del equipo sonreía

**-su misión es escoltar Tazuna un constructor de puentes al País de las Olas-** sentencio el Hokage, la puerta se abrió y un hombre atravesó la puerta

**-estos mocosos son los que me escoltaran-** dijo el hombre sin medir sus palabras mientras meneaba un poco una botella se sake

**-Un rubio con cara de idiota, un chico emo, y una niña pinky frente de marquesina- **ofendió el hombre a los tres gennins del equipo 7, y en un pestañar Tazuna se encontraba rodeado de gennins

Sasuke sujetaba un kunai contra la espalda de Tazuna, Sakura con otro kunai en el cuello y Naruto en la cabeza con otro kunai

**-señor Tazuna por su bien le recomiendo que cuide sus palabras- le advirtió Kakashi a Tazuna – y chicos ya déjenlo-**

Los gennins se separaron del hombre a regañadientes y se iban a sus casas a preparar sus cosas

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**-AHHH! POR QUE Kakashi-SENSEI TARDA TANTO- **grito Naruto frente a la entrada de Konoha, él, Sasuke y Sakura llevaban dos horas esperando en la entra de Konoha a su sensei y a Tazuna

**-yo!-** dijo Kakashi caminando al lado de Tazuna

**-LLEGA TARDE SENSEI-** le grito Naruto

**-lo siento yo…-** trato de excusarse Kakashi pero fue interrumpido por una Sakura muy furiosa

**-guarde su tonta excusa y vámonos-** ordeno la niña mirando amenazadoramente a su sensei haciendo que a este le recorriera un escalofrió

Los gennins iban avanzando por el sendero y de pronto cruzaron por el lado de un charco de agua que llamo la atención tanto de Kakashi como de la pelirosa. Sakura camino hasta ponerse al lado de su sensei y le hizo una seña

"_entonces lo noto"_ pensó Kakashi con orgullo al ver que uno de sus alumnos se dio cuenta del sospechoso charco

De pronto el agua del charco comenzó a convulsionar y de ella emergieron dos ninjas que tenían uno en cada mano un dispositivo con garras. Ambos shinobis se lanzaron a por Kakashi y de los dispositivos salieron cadenas de shurikens que se unieron entre si y atrapando al jounnin "sorprendiéndolo" en el proceso

**-¡¿Qué?!-** dijo Kakashi siendo aprisionado y llamando la atención de los demás

-**Uno menos-** musitaron los shinobis desconocidos

**-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!-** grito Naruto al ver a su sensei atrapado

**-dos menos-** dijo un ninja que se coloco junto con su acompañante detrás de Naruto para atacar con las garras

Naruto quedo paralizado sin poder mover un musculo viendo como los sujetos se acercaban a él. Sasuke se lanzo a proteger a Naruto y Sakura se puso en posición de ataque protegiendo a Tazuna. Sasuke se apresuro y con dos shurikens clavo las cadenas a unos arboles para que no las pudieran utilizar, luego le dio una patada en el estomago a uno y al otro en la mandíbula mandándolos a volar, pero pronto se convirtieron en clones que lanzaron a Sasuke contra un árbol, rápidamente los dos shinobis corrieron hacia Tazuna y Naruto, Sakura solo hizo lo que primero paso por su cabeza en aquel momento

**-Jutsu: campo escudo-** dijo Sakura y un escudo rosa apareció alrededor de Tazuna

Rápidamente Sakura se dirijo hacia Naruto para protegerlo pero iba a llegar tarde

_**He hecho este fic muy cortito ya que estoy corta de inspiración siento publicar tan tarde por favor sigan apoyando esta historia dejen review y pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

De pronto Kakashi-sensei apareció frente al paralizado Naruto bloqueando el ataque del ninja enemigo y eliminándolo en el acto, Sakura elimino al que quedaba y corrió para ver a como se encontraba Sasuke

**-Sasuke… ¿estas bien?-** pregunto la pelirosa preocupada mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Sasuke, y recostaba la cabeza de este en sus piernas

Sasuke se removió y abrió los ojos pesadamente se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sakura cerca del de él

"_Sakura es… tan hermosa…"_ Pensó vagamente Sasuke mientras veía con más nitidez, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado y en donde estaba su cabeza y se paro rápidamente del regazo de Sakura y se abofeteo mentalmente por su pensamiento anterior aunque hubiera tenido toda la razón

**-mph-** respondió recobrando su pose serio

**-Creo que nos debe una explicación Tazuna- **dijo Kakashi mirando al hombre y este dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a contar la razón por la que había cambiado el rango de la misión

**-Bueno… creo que deberíamos volver a Konoha-** anuncio Kakashi

**-¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡hagamos la misión!-** Dijo Naruto emocionado

**-Naruto, esta es una misión de rango B o incluso A, es muy peligroso-** Dijo Kakashi mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz

**-¡pero aun así sensei nosotros podemos!-** Dijo Naruto

**-El dobe tiene razón…-** apoyo a Sasuke

**-es verdad nosotros podemos sensei-** dijo Sakura mientras inflaba su pecho y mejillas haciéndola ver adorable

**-esta bien… seguiremos la misión…-** dijo Kakashi derrotado y Naruto salto de alegría

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Llevaban caminando ya largo rato, Naruto se sentía mal por como se había paralizado en la mini batalla que paso; Sakura lo había notado pero no había dicho nada, pronto lanzo un kunai hacia algunos arbustos, haciendo que todos se pusieran alertas

**-Sakura los kunais no son un juguete-** le reprocho Kakashi a su alumna

**-es que sentí que había algo allí-** se excuso la peli rosada

El arbusto comenzó a moverse y de el salió un conejo blanco

"_¿Qué hace un conejo blanco aquí?, creí que solo vivían en lugares con nieve"_ pensó extrañada la pelirosa

**-bueno al menos se que tu sentidos están alerta-** dijo Kakashi con un suspiro, pero en el fondo pensó lo mismo que Sakura

Pronto los sentidos de Kakashi se alertaron

**-¡Agáchense!-** grito Kakashi y agarro a Tazuna para que se agachase a tiempo, y los tres gennins imitaron el acto, antes de que una cuchilla pasara volando por encima de sus cabezas y se las fuera a cortar. La cuchilla se clavo en un árbol y encima de ella aprecio un hombre con la cara vendada.

**-ahora entiendo por que los hermano Diabólicos no los pudieran vencer, ya que van acompañados por… Kakashi Hatake-** Dijo el hombre

Todos se pusieron en posiciones y Kakashi siseo

**-Zabusa Momoshi…-**

El hombre sonrió detrás de sus vendas parece que ya se estaba volviendo popular; tomo su espada y se puso en posición de pelea

**-Protejan a Tazuna-** ordeno Kakashi a sus alumnos para después enfrascarse en una batalla contra Zabusa.

Kakashi alzo su protector dejando su Sharingan al descubierto sorprendiendo a los gennins y en especial a Sasuke y Sakura

**-EHH?! Sharingan? Acaso Kakashi es tu pariente?- **le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke

**-No… que yo sepa… no-** respondió Sasuke aun sorprendido

"_Kakashi sensei no es un Uchiha sino ya me hubiera reconocido pero… ¿Por qué?"_ pensaba Sakura mientras miraba a su sensei

Fue una batalla con clones de agua, parecía que no iba a acabar todos miraban la pelea con preocupación, de pronto Kakashi quedo atrapado en una cárcel de agua

**-¡Maldición!-** dijo Kakashi **–chicos tomen a Tazuna y huyan de aquí-** aquel grito hizo que los chicos se tensaran

**-no lo abandonaremos sensei!-** grito Naruto poniéndose en posición de ataque cosa que sus otros dos compañeros imitaron

**-NO! Chicos! Huyan!-** Grito desesperado Kakashi –es muy peligroso!-

Los chicos hicieron caso omiso a su sensei y se acercaron peligrosamente hacia Zabusa, Sasuke por la izquierda, Naruto por la derecha y Sakura por el medio, Zabusa hizo clones de agua para entretenerlos.

Naruto hizo una sonrisa de superioridad (parece que lo egocéntrico si es contagioso XD) y comenzó a hacer unos sellos extraños…

_**Por hoy lo dejo hasta aquí se que los capítulos son cortos pero estoy trabajando de una forma diferente, primero publico un capitulo de The RSx2 y luego una de la princesa y el guardián no se enojen conmigo por favor pero prometo publicar lo mas rápido que mi holgazanería me permita jeje **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13:**_

Cuando Naruto termino de hacer los extraños sellos desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, Sasuke también hizo lo mismo, Sakura quedo paralizada frente al clon de agua mirando a ningún punto fijo

**-jaja parece que los mocosos huyeron y dejaron a la mocosa sola jaja**- se mofo Zabusa

Zabusa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando unas patadas lo mandaron a volar, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura le dieron una patada por la espalda que lo mando a volar Kakashi quedo libre y cayo en el agua con la respiración agitada

**-¿creen que este inconsciente?-** pregunto Naruto

De pronto un ninja enmascarado aparecía al lado de Zabusa y con unas agujas lo mataba, y recogía el cuerpo _"inerte"_ del ninja

**-Gracias por su ayuda, he estado buscando a este fugitivo durante un tiempo…-** dijo el ninja y tan rápido como apareció se fue

**-¿Qué? ¿Él lo mato así de rápido? ¡POR FAVOR!-** exclamo Naruto

**-ese es su trabajo, Naru…-** comenzó a decir Kakashi pero callo desmayado

**-Tazuna ¿su casa esta muy lejos?-** pregunto preocupada Sakura mientras observaba a su desmayado sensei

**-no-** dijo **–síganme-**

Sasuke y Naruto cargaban a su sensei mientras se apresuraban a llegar a la casa de Tazuna; al llegar al país de las olas fueron directo a la cas de Tazuna donde fueron recibidos por su hija y nieto; dejaron a Kakashi descansando en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes y se sentaron el comedor a hablar

**-hola, mucho gusto, soy Tsunami, la hija de Tazuna-** se presento

**-un gusto! Soy Naruto Uzumaki-** se presento el rubio alegremente

**-…Sasuke Uchiha-**

**-un gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-** dijo Sakura inconscientemente de cómo lo había dicho, ya que su presentación fue muy cordial y elegante. Todos estaban en un silencio aterrador, hasta que Tsunami se dio cuenta de que la pelirosa miraba al pequeño Inari

**-oh! Él es mi hijo Inari-** lo presento Tsunami acabando con el silencio

**-Hm! ¿Por qué no se van? Haciéndose pasar por héroes no los salvaran-** dijo Inari antes de salir molesto de allí

**-¿Qué le pasa?-** dijo Naruto

Ya era tarde así que los tres gennins se dispusieron a dormir, iban a dormir al lado de la cama de Kakashi, primero Naruto, al último Sasuke y Sakura en medio. Ya todos estaban dormidos menos Sakura, se paro del futón y se acerco a la ventana de la habitación, miro el cielo lleno de estrellas, se sentó en el marco de aquello ventana, se veía muy tierna la imagen, Sakura dejaba que el viento jugara con su largo cabello y acariciara su piel, recordó su mundo, a sus padres, los vientos de su hogar llenos de una cierta esencia que era difícil de explicar, su pasatiempo favorito mientras había estado en el castillo era las veces que se sentaba en el marco blanco de una de las ventanas de su cuarto a leer, dibujar, hacer algo o simplemente tomar el sol.

La ensoñación de Sakura fue interrumpido por el terrible recuerdo de el castillo en llamas en el ataque de los Uchihas traicioneros, sus padres… _¿Cómo estarían? ¿Qué habría pasado con ellos?_, miles de preguntas inundaron la cabeza de Sakura

**-Sakura… ¿Qué haces despierta?-** pregunto Sasuke viendo a la pelirosa aun recostado en su futón

**-nada… solo no podía dormir-** explico Sakura dándole una sonrisa triste a Sasuke

**-ven…-** dijo Sasuke, Sakura solo obedeció, Sasuke hizo que ella se acercara a el, y se acurrucara en su pecho, Sakura sintió calidez y se durmió tranquilamente en el pecho de Sasuke mientras este tenia un sonrojo en las mejillas.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Al día siguiente todos desayunaron la comida que Tsunami preparo, ya Kakashi había despertado y estaba mejor, mientras comían Kakashi les pregunto a sus alumnos:

**-¿notaron algo raro en el ninja que se llevo a Zabusa?-**

**-..No-** dijo Naruto confundido

**-Hm… no-** respondió Sasuke

**-sip!-** respondió Sakura con una sonrisa por haber sido mas observativa que sus compañeros, y estos la miraron confundidos

**-Sakura tiene razón-** dijo Kakashi sacando de dudas a sus estudiantes barones **–ese ninja no golpeo ningún punto vital en el cuerpo de Zabusa-**

**-…eso significa que sigue vivo…-** dijo Sasuke

**-¡SIGUE VIVO!-** grito Naruto y Kakashi asintió

**-mejor ríndanse no vencerán a Gato-** dijo el pequeño Inari desde la puerta

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-** le pregunto Naruto enojado

**-¡Inari! ¡No digas eso!-** le regaño Tsunami

**-¡morirán si se enfrentan a él!-** dijo Inari antes de salir de la habitación

**-¡¿que le pasa?!-** pregunto Naruto enojado

**-bueno chicos si Zabusa sigue vivo tenemos que entrenar-** dijo Kakashi

**-pero sigue herido-** comento Sakura preocupada por su sensei

**-si lo se pero aun así puedo entrenarlos-** dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su mascara

**-¡BIEN!-** grito Naruto feliz

_**Espero que les haya gustado síganme apoyando espero que dejen review y que les haya gustado, pronto subiré en capitulo que sigue espero que me sigan apoyando todas las historias que hago son de mi cabeza y tan bien tomo algunas sugerencias de que escribir en algunos capítulos de fic o mangas que he leído.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14:**_

**El en bosque**

**-¿Qué nos va a enseñar Kakashi-sensei?-** pregunto Naruto emocionado

**-les enseñare a escalar arboles-** Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa tras su mascara

**-¿escalar arboles?-** cuestiono Sasuke

**-sip! Pero sin las manos!-** anuncio el sensei y comenzó a subir el árbol bajo la atenta mirada de sus alumnos

**-enséñeme!-** dijo Naruto efusivamente dando saltitos

**-bien, concentren su chakra en la parte plana de sus pies y cuando estén listos corran hacia el árbol y corran hacia arriba marquen con un kunai hasta donde lleguen y vuelvan a intentarlo- **explico Kakashi a sus alumnos y les lanzo tres kunais que se incrustaron en el suelo frente a cada uno de los gennins

Sasuke y Naruto se prepararon y prontamente corrieron hacia el árbol, Naruto solo dio un paso y calló, Sasuke solo logro un par de pasos y al igual que Naruto calló al suelo.

**-es más difícil de lo que parece-** gruño Sasuke y volvió a intentarlo al igual que Naruto

**-Sakura-chan, no vas a intentarlo-** pregunto Kakashi regalándole una sonrisa debajo de su mascara a la pelirosa

**-Aahh… ¡si!-** respondió Sakura que hasta ahora no había prestado atención y había tenido la mirada perdida en el árbol, tomo el kunai que le había lanzado el sensei momentos antes y camino tranquilamente hacia el árbol, y camino hasta la cima, donde grabo su inicial.

**-Bien hecho Sakura!-** le grito su sensei desde el suelo **–ahora inténtenlo chicos-** dijo Kakashi a Naruto y Sasuke.

Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a intentarlo pero el resultado no fue mejor, Sakura la ver la situación de sus compañeros salto del árbol

**-¡Sakura!-** Grito Naruto con los nervios en puntas, pero antes de que Sakura callera al suelo Sasuke la atrapo

**-gracias Sasuke-kun-** dijo sonriente Sakura para después regalarle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke causándole un leve sonrojo

**-BIEN! Ahora nos toca subir!-** dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke y este asentía

**Después de 30 minutos…**

Sasuke y Naruto no había progresado en nada, Sasuke siguió practicando mientras Naruto se acercaba a Sakura que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol viéndolos practicar

**-Sakura-chan-** la llamo Naruto

**-¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunto

**-es que me preguntaba si me podías dar algún consejo para subir el árbol-**

**-mmm… claro, solo debes relajar tu cuerpo y dejar que el chakra camine por si solo hasta tus pies, lo demás es solo saber caminar y creo que ya lo sabes-** dijo Sakura con una risita

La tarde paso, Kakashi y Sakura habían vuelto a la casa de Tazuna hace ya rato, mientras Naruto y Sasuke, se habían quedado a entrenar

**La hora de Cenar.**

Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Sakura y Kakashi estaban cenando cuando de repente se abre la puerta y aparecen Sasuke y Naruto cada uno apoyado del otro, sudados, agotados y algo sucios.

**-LO HICIMOS!-** grito Naruto felizmente mientras Sasuke ponía una sonrisa de lado

**-llegamos a la cima…-** aporto Sasuke aun con su sonrisa

**-felicidades chicos-** les felicito Kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su mascara y Sakura

Los dos chicos se sentaron a comer la cena que había cocinado Tsunami, de pronto Naruto noto una foto encima de una cómoda y dijo:

**-¿Quién es él?-** dijo Naruto señalando al sujeto en la foto

**-es…. Kaiza-** Dijo Tazuna en tono triste, y de pronto Inari se paro de la mesa y salió de la habitación molesto, cosa que no paso desapercibida por todos

**-padre te he dicho que no hables de el frente a Inari-** le reprocho Tsunami a Tazuna y también salió de la habitación

**-¿Qué les pasa?-** le pregunto Naruto a Tazuna

Tazuna comenzó a relatarle la historia del "padre" de Inari y cuando termino todo quedo en silencio, Sakura se paro y se fue de la habitación en busca de Inari, mientras Sasuke y Naruto salieron de la casa seguramente a entrenar

Sakura busco a Inari por la casa hasta que escucho unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de una habitación, así que sigilosamente se infiltro en la habitación sin que Inari la notara

**-no llores…-** le dijo Sakura ya al lado de Inari haciendo que este diera un brinco por el susto

**-NO ESTOY LLORANDO!-** le grito Inari a Sakura mientras se volteaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

Sakura se sentó junto a él y dio un largo suspiro

**-tu padre… fue un gran hombre….Inari-** le dijo Sakura

**-¡no hables de él! Quiso ser un héroe, y termino muerto-** le grito herido Inari

**-no lo entiendes?-** le cuestiono Sakura

**-Que?-** le pregunto Inari

**-los héroes siempre estarán hay cuando los necesites….-** comenzó a hablar Sakura pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Inari

**-¡ES MENTIRA!, LOS HEROES NO EXISTEN-** grito con lagrimas en los ojos el pequeño

**-tu padre fue un héroe una persona que no teme a la muerte con tal de proteger a los demás, siempre te ayuda cuando lo necesitas, te da un alegría y te sientes a salvo cuando esta a tu alrededor, aquel que hace todo lo que tiene a su alcance para que los demás estén bien…. Ese es un héroe-** dijo Sakura mientras apretaba sus puños y de sus ojos salían finas lagrimas, mientras recordaba las cosas que su padre hacia por los demás y por ella.

Inari miraba a Sakura aun con lágrimas en los ojos y le pregunto

**-¿Por qué lloras?-**

**-por lo mismo que tu-** dijo con una amarga sonrisa Sakura

Inari se quedo en silencio, y de pronto se sorprendió al ver a Sakura abrazándolo

**-Inari, los héroes si existen…-** le dijo Sakura aun abrazándole

**-Si…-** dijo Inari con la voz quebrada

Sasuke presenciaba todo desde la puerta escondido, el corazón le dolía al ver llorar a Sakura como en la primera semana que viajaron a esa dimensión, en aquella semana Sakura se había despertado en las noches llorando a mares y llamando a sus padres.

"_y yo seré tu héroe…Sakura"_ pensaba Sasuke mientras dejaba a Sakura y Inari solos

Inari apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura mientras esta comenzaba a cantar

_**-"mi dulce sueño que quitas mi dolor, **_

_**Dime si tú, estas allí, no me dejes….**_

_**Confía en mí para siempre y no te arrepientas **_

_**Yo siempre estaré para ti**_

_**Mira al cielo y cree**_

_**No dejes de creer los sueños existen**_

_**Confía en mi yo no te fallare**_

_**Estas aquí"-**_

En la puerta Tsunami, Tazuna, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke escuchaban la canción de Sakura

_**-"dame tu confianza espero que siempre me **_

_**Deposites tu fe**_

_**Dime que me recuerdas y con eso volveré**_

_**Confía en mí**_

_**Y en nadie más **_

_**Yo un día estaré mas cerca de lo que jamás creerás"-**_

Al terminar la canción Sakura le dedico una sonrisa a Inari que estaba medio dormido

**-cantas hermoso… Onee-chan-** dijo Inari antes de caer completamente dormido, Sakura cargo a Inari y al atravesar la puerta le pregunto a Tsunami

**-¿Dónde esta su habitación?-**

**-al final del pasillo a la derecha-** le respondió Tsunami y Sakura se dirigió a esa habitación, y cuando deposito a Inari en su cama le dedico un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído

**-los héroes si existen…-**

Inari sonrió dormido y Sakura salió de la habitación sigilosamente

_**Gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza la inspiración tardo mucho en volver, sumándole que estoy en épocas de exámenes pero no se preocupen subiré cuando pueda no dejare esta historia a medias jama lo haría, dejen review, síganme apoyando y espero que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
